With the increasing use of computers in modern world, there is an increasing demand for software developers. Accordingly, users who wish to develop software are required to learn programming languages. Further, there is a wide range of programming languages available with different features tailored to suit different applications. Therefore, even a software professional who may be knowledgeable about some programming languages may be required to learn a new programming language specifically tailored for certain applications.
However, learning a programming language is often a challenging task. There are several learning tools currently available that attempt to make the learning process effective. However, the currently available learning tools follow a traditional methodology of requiring users to first learn the syntax and programming constructs of the programming language along with code examples. Subsequently, the users may be presented with exercises that require the users to write code to achieve a given objective. Consequently, the users spend significant amount of time familiarizing with the syntax and programming constructs before being able to practice writing code. As a result, the learning cycle of these learning tools is considerably longer.
Accordingly, there is a need for learning tools that can facilitate learning of a programming language by allowing users to practice writing code earlier in the learning cycle.